This invention relates generally to new and useful improvements in covered receptacles, particularly but not necessarily garbage and trash cans, and has for its primary object to provide novel covers for such receptacles in position thereon in a manner to positively prevent unauthorized or accidental removal as by wind, animals, etc.
It is generally well known to most homeowners that garbage cans containing refuse and garbage are subject to having stray animals lift the garbage can lid off therefrom so to gain access to the garbage, the animals often turning the can over and thus scattering the same about the premises.
In urban areas, such stray animals may comprise dogs and cats who are capable of lifting off the lid. In rural areas, such stray animals may comprise racoons as well as other animals who in their search for food, make their nocturnal round of raiding garbage cans. This situation is, of course, objectionable in view that it promotes an increased infestation of rats or mice who live upon the strewn garbage.
This situation is further objectionable in view that it requires labor to clean up the mess and increases the danger to good health by access of flies to the garbage. This situation is accordingly in want of improvement.